I think I saw you cry
by bleauice
Summary: See the story inside.....contains the whole lot of it...


"Cry"  
  
Rating: PG-13 By: ~*bleauice*~ Summary: A songfic along with Mandy Moore's song, "Cry" Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters and related indicia are owned by Warner Bros. Publishing rights to Harry Potter are owned by Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. "Cry" was sung by Mandy Moore originally for her album and her movie, "A Walk to Remember". Rights to "Cry" are owned by Maverick Records. How this story came about: I was listening to the radio after a particularly depressing day of looking at my crush who just didn't seem to see me. ::sigh:: And then this song came out and I just thought of Ginny. So there...and don't you worry because she isn't some over-glorified Mary Sue in here. ::smiles::  
  
Ginny bounced happily down the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. She was to meet Hermione, her closest friend (though Hermione was, indeed, a year older than Ginny). And with Hermione, would be Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley and another, Harry Potter.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
Ever since, she could remember, Ginny had a crush on Harry. She was told a bedtime story every night about him; how he defeated the most malevolent wizard she has ever known, the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She would march around the house, straightening her cushions and tidying whatever her tiny hands could reach, saying, "Hawwy might come to our hawse, you know. Then he would bwe fwends with us.". Then, when her elder brother, Ron had come of age to go to Hogwarts, she saw him. Her heart was leaping just looking at him and she watched the scarlet train speed away to Hogwarts. Just one more year and she would be with him. And one morning, the summer before it was she was to go to Hogwarts, she trod to the kitchen to find Harry, a bit worn-looking, but extremely cheerful. Then she would ride the same train, be in the same school, the same House (House Gryffindor). But her first year wasn't a happy one. Undeniably unhappy.  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
Voldemort himself abducted Ginny and controlled her through his diary. Then he attempted to kill her to be able to get his sixteen-year-old body back. He dragged her down to the Chamber of secrets and he told her all about his next victim, his new target, Harry Potter.  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
She cried and screamed. Not Harry. Not Harry. And from all her pain, she slipped into unconsciousness. But soon, she heard Voldemort's voice and Harry's. Character told her to shout for him to escape, however, she couldn't even lift her eyelids. Then, a horrific scream filled her ears and Ginny feared the worst. "No Harry!". She tried to move and was surprised that she felt her strength come back. She stirred, opened her eyes, though now wanting to see. And she saw two emerald green eyes, currently alight with worry. "Harry's alive! But what is he doing here?". Her sight fell upon the gleaming sword beside Harry, a giant serpent.the basilisk! Though she knew it was dead, for it was drenched in blood and a book with a gaping hole. Tom's.no, Voldemort's diary. Then, Ginny understood. Harry had saved her.  
  
I was changed  
  
When Harry explained to Dumbledore what had happened, he managed to calm Mrs. Weasley down (who was then being informed of Ginny's apparent death), he saved her from being expelled. She looked at him now with full respect and admiration. "This crush isn't a crush anymore.", Ginny thought. This was something strange and new. "This is.it's love.".  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
  
  
She knew it was true. And it was. Ginny caught sight of Hermione, bushy- haired and impeccably smart, her tall, red-haired brother Ron and a boy with hair so black and eyes so green, she can see them from her position.Harry/  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny, much like an elder sister, Ron smiled in greeting, and Harry, he said hello.  
  
The moment I saw you cry 


End file.
